Gilli Merriam
"He was shorter than Merlin, completely dwarfed by Perceval, with the sort of squashed, wiry build of a former Greican srestler and the foot-to-foot dance skills of a master fidgeter...short brown hair in a shorn-to-the-skin haircut on the sides and back and a generous quarter inch strip on top of his head. He had green eyes, a five o'clock shadow at two o'clock in the middle of the day, a round chin and a nose that looked like it had been broken on at least two seperate occasions (The Jester )." Gilli Merriam worked undercover as an Quartermaster Sergeant on Excalibur's base for the Directory. His official purpose was to handle the Crack Box that Merlin had built without authorisation. In reality, he had orders to spy on Merlin. He is a magic user with no magic of his own. You can read more about how annoying he was in the Extra Persistence. Gilli, the Directory, and Excalibur Gilli was planted by the Directory in order to spy on Merlin, allegedly because he fits the box for a potential NWO member, and also because of his father. However, the team was unable to find out more because of how far down the 'totem pole' Gilli was. To help him spy on Merlin, the Directory handed him a ring to provide him with the magic ncessary to fullfill his mission. This ring was taken from him during the interrogation in Intermission. During Intermission, Gilli is interrogated by Arthur, Gwaine, and Kay, with Merlin present. They then leave him, and upon returning to base Anderson informs them of his situation: :: "Yeah, you're just off this bloody cock-up -- that Merriam pillock is getting cuckolded for passing on the wrong route coordinates to you, up for trial for incompetence with some question why, exactly, he rerouted you boys in that direction, in case you haven't heard --" : Anderson , in Intermission However, he gets out of this, as later on First Contact, Bayard suggests that he works with Excalibur - although this is quickly shot down by Kilgarrah, who notes that Gilli has absolutely nothing to contribute to the team. Footloose also suggested - although she may well have been trolling - that she may bring him back at some point. Gilli comes back in Do or Die. He apologizes to Kay and Merlin for his dickish behavior, citing that he was undercover. He then is a bit more helpful and not as much as an annoying ass. Hive Mind opinions He's a colossal cunt and a annoying piece of shit, but compared to other enemies he seems rather harmless. Considering his appalling ability to remain under-cover, it's fairly safe to assume that he is just line an annoying little fly that pisses everybody off and causes a lot of headaches but doesn't actually do anything. If, of course, he ends up being super high up in the NWO, and consequently fabulous at maintaining his actual cover, and ends up being the big baddy who makes everything go 90 degrees sideways AGAIN and causes the apocalypse or whatever, Lauren will eat her currently non-existant hat. Even Footloose calls him a little shit. Category:The Directory Category:Characters